


Do you love me?

by fluffyship



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, achievement hunter - Freeform, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyship/pseuds/fluffyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter I of a multiple chapter series. I will post the chapters separately, but fairly frequently. Stay tuned! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter I of a multiple chapter series! I hope you enjoy! ^_^
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! www.fluffyship.tumblr.com

“Gavin, you’re such a fucking idiot!” Michael roared across the room.

Michael and the guys were in the middle of recording a Minecraft Let’s Play. Nothing seemed unusual. Screaming, swearing, the occasional beat-down; it was all part of the process they’d all been through so many times before. Nothing seemed out of place. Not to Michael, that is. Gavin was having an off day. He seemed to be paying more attention to Michael than usual. He couldn’t help it. For some reason, today was different.

Gavin didn’t wake up feeling strange. It started when he got to the office. He and Geoff had gotten out of the car, and saw Michael just about to open the door. Michael saw them and greeted the two with a friendly and sarcastic, “’Sup, assholes.” The usual giggles were exchanged. Then, something different happened. Gavin looked into Michael’s eyes. It wasn’t like he’d never seen Michael’s eyes before, but it felt like he’d fallen into them and never wanted to leave. It was a foreign feeling for Gavin, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Did he have a crush on Michael?

Michael seemed to take no notice of the strange look Gavin was giving him. He was glad. He wanted time to sort out what he was feeling. He’d always like girls, but something was different about Michael. He didn’t feel strange liking him so much. It felt… better.

Several seemingly normal weeks passed, but Gavin’s feelings for Michael had only grown stronger. He was sure by now that he really did like him. Dating women his whole life, Gavin was surprised by his sudden feelings for his best friend, a man. He didn’t mind them, of course, and had a pretty easy time coming to terms with them. For Christ sake, he made out with a random extra for the sake of one video! He wasn’t exactly scared of new things, just surprised. Okay, maybe he was a little bit scared.

It had been about 2 months since Gavin’s crush on Michael developed. The feelings were overwhelming. He didn’t really know what to do. What was he supposed to say?  
“Hey Mi-cool, what would you say if I said I like you. Like, a lot. Maybe… maybe more than that.”

No. He couldn’t, yet he had to. And so it was decided.

It was about 10:30 PM when the last of the guys had left the office. Michael started packing his things, and left.  
“Night, Gav. See you later, man.” Michael said while making eye-contact with Gavin. For awhile Michael stood in the doorway, looking at Gavin, smiling.  
“Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Mi-cool.”  
“Tomorrow’s Sunday, dip-shit.” Michael said with a laugh and the smile that drove Gavin crazy.  
“Oh, right. See you…”

And so Michael left. No sooner did Michael leave did Gavin begin to cry. He wasn’t crying because of sadness. He was crying out of frustration and disappointment in himself. Why did something so complicated have to happen to him? He was happy at the thought of him being with Michael, and sad at the chances of it happening. His dreams reminded him of that every night.

Gavin gathered himself, packed his things, and left. He stepped outside and realized, “Oh, bullocks. I haven’t got a car! Idiot, idiot…” So he began to walk. He walked and walked, doing his best to remember the way to Geoff’s house. Half-way through his journey, he decided to make an unexpected turn: A turn that would change his and Michael’s relationship forever.  
“Is this the right decision? Fuck it, let’s go…” Gavin thought to himself.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

It was 1 AM and Gavin wasn’t expecting an answer. In fact, he was half hoping that no one would answer so he could just leave. He had to. Gavin heard slow footsteps from inside, and knew Michael was on the other side of the door. Gavin’s heart started pumping, faster and faster. He began to panic. The door opened with a creak, and…  
“Michael, I love you. You’ve been my best friend for so long, and I can’t stop wanting more than that. I don’t know why I have these feeling, but they’re there. I can’t stop, and I will never stop loving you. It’s been eating away at me for so long, and I need to know. Do you-

Gavin was unable to finish his question. Michael had leaped forward, locking his lips with Gavin’s. For a long while the two stood, eyes closed and lips together. Gavin could feel the heat from Michael’s body so close to his. He wanted this moment to last forever. He couldn’t believe what was happening. It was all too perfect. Michael backed his head away, putting his head into Gavin’s neck.

“Yeah, Gav. Yeah, I do.”


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter II of a multiple chapter series. If you haven't read Chapter I yet, go read it! :D

“They’re our best friends, Mi-cool. Why is it such a big deal?” Gavin asked innocently.

“It’s a huge fucking deal Gavin! All of the sudden, out of nowhere, we’re dating. We’re dating Gavin. I’ve never thought I could be with another guy. Or you. None of the guys have either. How are we supposed to tell them?” Michael asked, panic rising in his voice.  
“We don’t have to do it now if it makes you uncomfortable,” Gavin said, leaning in to peck his boyfriend on the cheek, “but we have to eventually. You know that. And you also know it will be fine. They’ll probably just make a knob joke then move on.”  
“Whatever. I hate it because you’re right. For once.” Michael said, cracking a smile.

The two had been inseparable for the past 3 months. Every day they grew closer and closer. They were falling for each other, fast. It seemed so surreal for Gavin. It seemed like one day he had a dream, and the next he was living it. For Michael, it was different. He loved Gavin, but he was having a harder time accepting the fact that he did. He was dating a man. He was dating a man. That was new, and nobody likes new. Michael knew his best friends would do nothing but support them, but still, he was scared. What would his family think?

The next day they arrived at the Rooster Teeth office. To everyone else, it was a normal day. Film video, edit video, trash talk, repeat. For the two lovers, it was a spectacularly different story. They had agreed to tell them, today. Geoff, Jack, Ray, all of them.

 

It was a fun day of filming, and Gavin and Michael nearly forgot what today was really all about. The friends were finishing up a video. At the end, Gavin got all of their attention.  
“Guys, can I talk to you all for a second?” Gavin asked, half-serious in tone.  
“No, Gavin. For the last time, we don’t want to see your penis.” Ray blurted out, as if automatically.  
There was laughter, but not between the couple. They were too nervous for laughter. The importance of what Gavin was about to say struck him minutes before. This was a big deal.  
“No, seriously. I need- We need to talk to you for a second.” Gavin said, looking at Michael. Michael stood up, next to Gavin. They stared at their friends for awhile. They stared back, bewildered. Finally, Michael blurted out,

“We’re together.”

Considering the audience, you would expect laughter and jokes. There was none. They all understood exceptionally well the seriousness in Michael’s voice. For awhile all five of them stayed there, motionless and silent. They all understood very well.  
“Wait, so… Like, together, together?” Geoff asked, unsure of his words.  
“Yeah, together. For awhile now actually.” Gavin replied. He took a deep breath waiting for someone to say something. No one did for a long time. Then, Ray stood up, walked over to the two of them, and hugged them both. The others did the same. It probably would have looked strange from outside, but this was the best way they could say,  
“We accept you.”  
They all backed away, and Michael and Gavin grasped each other’s hands.  
“Well, this is going to take some getting used to. But, you’re our best friends, and none of us would let this get in the way of that.” Ray said in a low, monotonous tone. The others shook their head in agreement. Today was a good day for the two. Their friends had accepted them for who they were, together.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter III of a multiple chapter series. <3

Michael and Gavin couldn’t ask for more. They’d been together for a year and a half, and things were running smoothly. They’d fallen for each other.

“Oh my god, Mi-cool! NO! MI-COOL NO! OH GOD!” Gavin yelped as Michael chased him around, sword in hand.

“Okay, okay guys. We don’t need a last-night-recap.” Ray whispered into his microphone while simultaneously pretending to jerk off in the corner.

“Just stay in your corner, Ray.” Fake-pouted Michael.

“Will do.”

Everything was great between Michael and Gavin. Their relationship had flourished into something really great. They were now living together, which, yes, created some tension between the two at home, but it wasn’t anything they’d never laughed off before. They continued to grow close each day, too. It was like a dream.

As for each of their families, well, some people have a harder time accepting things than others. Gavin’s family was happy, proud of their son and his new-found significant other. Michael’s family was less so. He had a hard time explaining to them why he had these feelings for Gavin. They’d always thought he liked women, which he did, but he was in love with Gavin, and nothing was going to change that. Eventually they came to accept it, but it was a long, hard road to get there. Despite it all, they were more in love than ever: but one of them had a secret.  
-  
It was another long day for Gavin. He’d been editing this Let’s Play for hours, falling asleep three times. A new record. It was nothing special, just another video. He had noticed Michael staring at him over his shoulder from his desk a couple of times, like he was looking out for something. He didn’t pay much attention to it. He had gotten pretty good at tuning people out when he was editing. This day, though, it was harder. Everyone seemed a little skittish around him. They clearly knew something he didn’t.

Then he saw it.

He was watching a small piece of footage when Michael had put up a sign on a wall in Minecraft. He didn’t think anything of it at first. Then he noticed what was on the sign.

“Gav, will you marry me?”

He sunk back into his chair, mouth open. He turned to see Michael was no longer at his desk, but in front of him, little black box in hand.

“Gavin Free. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life. Do me the honor of becoming Gavin Jones and letting me spend the rest of my life with you. What do you say?”

There was a short pause and few Gavin-noises, then…

“Yes, Mi-cool, YES!” he managed, tears rushing down his face. Then came the cheer from everyone in the Rooster Teeth office.

The couple stood and embraced for a long while. They turned to face their friends, all cheering, some even crying. Michael trying picking Gavin up to carry him out of the room. That ended with a huff, a puff, and a “Oh, fuck no.” 

This was their new beginning to the rest of their lives together.


End file.
